Updates
Additional info: Known Issues and Bugs To discuss updates click HERE Update 0.6.01 Released: 05/19/09 *Changes in thumbnail loading in character editing, Items Screen, and Stores *Items divided into Usable Items and Other Items in Items Screen *Improvements when opening the Menu during camera-pans / cut-scenes *Deleting a character slot now deletes all of that character’s progress, so the name can be reused *Fixed a bug with exiting the furniture store *Fixed a bug when dying in co-op *Fixed an issue with receiving health from items when saving after usage *Basic language filter on chat and character names *Earn Nidarian Points through Co-op **10 NP for the first match with someone in a map **5 NP for second time **4 NP for third time **3 NP for fourth time **2 NP for fifth time **1 NP any other time *Fixed Aeronaut bug where players could use steamthrower upwards while ducking *Fixed Enemy Bonus score in Co-op *Fixed connection bugs with Matchmaking *Fixed Burned/Sprained to use correct stat reduction *Added gardening/metalworking abilities *Two new quests *Miscellaneous minor fixes Update 0.6.02 Released: 05/19/09 *Actually fixed the gender-swap bug *Minor errors fixed with Float Door Menu Update 0.6.03 Released: 05/22/09 *New character-loading process in Nidaria to decrease initial load time *Fixed a bug with players getting stuck in place after traveling between decks in Nidaria *When your co-op partner leaves/disconnects during the loading process, you will be notified instead of hanging or showing a ghost *Added a temporary "Fix Elevators" option from Tanoak in Ferric Forest for anyone having issues with elevator glitches *Added Cypress and Sycamore to the Housing Dept. building in Nidaria *Potential fixes in quest-tracking with finding a certain number of pickups *Added a few more Extermination Duty quests Update 0.6.04 Released: 05/26/09 *Fixed bug with all expired quests that spammed a “Quest Update” message after kills *Added an “Empty Planter Box” option to remove dead or growing plants *Fixed errors in Item Menu when you have zero items in a selected category *Added a full HP restore when leveling up Update 0.6.05 Released: May 28, 2009 *Fixed bug with moving NPCs/Objects (Planter Boxes, Hawthorn, etc.) appearing in other character accounts *Update for co-op assets Update 0.6.06 Released: June 03, 2009 *Updated Etherillium Tubes **Longer lifespan **Health stat on tubes now regenerate health over time *Improvements with Tube storage box on Stats Screen *Tubecrafting now available *Use Geodes to create Tubes of various stat spreads and voltage *Updated Loader which may fix “Error Starting Game Shell” issues *Masks now available as clothing Update 0.6.07 Released: June 04, 2009 *Ferric standing attacks are now slightly faster *Ferric attack range for standing/divebombing is now larger *Ferric tumble-jump is now an attack *Fixed a bug where characters loading in Nidaria couldn't show chat bubbles until loaded *Changed Tube overload formulas Update 0.6.08 Released: June 11-14, 2009 Revision A *Kred purchases in all Shops *Place trophies and plaques in Floats (viewing the info on trophies/plaques coming soon) *Dropdowns to sort by theme in Clothing and Furniture Shops *Preview furniture in the Shop *Links to jump to pages in Clothing and Furniture Shops *Fixed bugs with trim color changes in Floats *New movement code in Nidaria *Fixed a bug with Tubes burning out by saving/traveling multiple times *Fixed a bug with large chat messages freezing Floats/Nidaria *Added “Cancel” and “Buy Furniture” options in Float Editor *Pricing adjustments in Stores Revision B *Reduced lag in Nidaria Revision C *Fixed a bug with placing items in new Floats *Made changes to prevent "Game Startup Error" problems Update 0.6.09 Released: June 18, 2009 *Multiple floors in Floats *Purchase Float additions in the Housing Department in Nidaria *Move Clusters in the Housing Department *Display Case in Floats to view others’ sprockets and trophies *Message board in the Display Case to leave messages for the Float owner *Get “New Message” notifications on your Main Map *New movement code in Floats to match the code in Nidaria *Co-op awards are automatically awarded now, with messages from Lt. Driscoll on your Message board *Players’ classes are recorded and shown on the Leaderboards *Past Leaderboards can now be viewed *Search for Floats and Clusters now working *New player profiles Update 0.6.10 Released: June 22, 2009 * Fixed bug with scheduling co-op rewards * Allowed colons and semicolons on message boards * Fixes for "setFocus" errors when clicking back to the game * Added back button on Move Clusters screen * Added new 6-hour Ether Tubes, alongside the existing stock of 15-minute Tubes Update 0.7 Released: June 29, 2009 *Vote on your favorite floats for weekly contests *When voting is finished, the Float with the most votes gets a plaque and will be featured as Float of the Week *Any votes cast are turned into Nidarian Points *You can now move back to your original cluster after moving away, even if that cluster is closed *New float interface for changing floors *House Ranking board in Sprocket Park in Nidaria *Float of the Week featured on the Map *Can now sort by Activity when browsing Floats *Can now press enter to search clusters/Floats *All enemies now have Bronze Extermination Duties *Fixed a bug with duplicating trophies in Floats *New quests for Lana Westwood, Rook Maxwell, Chief MacGregor, Admiral Stanton, Madam Bristlecone, Captain Meelie, Wystan, Otto von Tesla, and Hawthorn *Brass Lounge furniture added to the store, as well as drinks and snacks Update 0.7.01 Released: July 07, 2009 *Fixed a freezing/teleporting bug when using Water Pump, Blast Furnace, etc. *Fixed a bug with time-based quests when at the beginning/end of a month *Removed vote tallies on the Clusters map screen *You can now use the Blast Furnace, Water Pump, etc., when you already have 6 quests *Fixed various Float bugs with trophies and furniture *Fixed a bug where logging in and saving before traveling would stick on character screen *Multiple Extermination Duties can now be taken at once *Indicator in Furniture Store when an item can be rotated *Adjusted the Haze Run area in the Sewers so players can backtrack out in quests *Added silver-trophy extermination for Enraged Stiltskins and Pidgebombers *Additional quests for Lt. Driscoll, Wystan, and Otto von Tesla *New furniture added to the Store Update 0.7.02 Released: July 07, 2009 *Fixed a bug with training, doors, and switches Update 0.7.03 Released: July 07, 2009 *Fixed a bug with trophies in Floats *Allowed all characters' trophies to be placed when editing Floats Update 0.7.04 Released: July 15, 2009 *Fixed room-skipping in Co-op *Fixed a bug with Steam City Ruins map showing during Co-op *Added new Cabana clothing Update 0.7.05 Released: July 23, 2009 *Added Friends screen tied to your Kongregate friends list *Added Options screen for Key Configuration and other settings *Fixed floor-duplication bugs in Floats *Fixed a bug with menus when searching for Floats from the Ground *Shortcut keys for all menus can now be used from Town/Floats/Ground *Float Messages can now be filtered for approval *Co-op Team-Up Requests can be filtered by friends, location, or disabled *Floats can be locked or set to friends-only *Float owners can kick other users out of their Floats *Crags now stand in place when holding Up (for aiming diagonally) Update 0.7.06 Released: August 11, 2009 *New Quests from Sycamore, Beatrix, Lucas, Stanton, Maxwell, Juniper, Reynolds, Commander Harris, Wystan, Tesla, and Tanoak *Steam City Memorial offerings added: offer a Prayer Feather and an item to gain the “Luck of the Ferron” to collect more of that item *News Board added on the dock in Nidaria *Fixed alignment issue with character pictures in the Display Case *Trophies will now show the correct dates on the Trophies screen *Trophies in Floats can be clicked for more detail *Some additional sound effects added *New Ninjutsu and Steamtank clothing at the Clothing Emporium *New lamps in the Furniture Outlet Update 0.7.07 Released: August 14, 2009 *Fixed a bug with rugs and wall objects showing clickable Trophy info *Fixed a background/tile graphics glitch when traveling between worlds *Items in your inventory will now stack up to 999 per stack *Machinery pseudo-quests no longer appear in your Quest Log during the play session *Completed quests during the play session now sort to the top of the “Old” quest list *Fixed a bug with server/socket errors when logging out *Added “View All” option to Furniture and Clothing store, which can be narrowed down using the Theme drop-down at the top of the screen *Clicking the mini-map is now disabled while dying *Deluxe Silver / Enraged Exterminations: Blowgrub, Snakehopper, and Slugrat Update 0.8 Released: December 22, 2009 *All Players: **Enemies and Stats ***Skill Gauge no longer used for steam or gripping ***Critical attacks adjusted to use Skill stat as boost ***Chance of dodging an attack based on Luck stat ***Drop rates and formula adjusted to boost rates evenly ***All enemies now have chance of dropping random ores (some enemies still have higher % for certain ores) ***Chance of bonus XP awarded based on Luck stat ***Enemies level up as you earn their trophies, with higher HP/Attack/XP awarded ***Low-damage enemies no longer throw you back on contact ***Enemy kill tracking and XP earned from enemies you kill in Co-op **Quests ***Planting quests no longer expire, and do not have to be done on concurrent days (instead of watering Mon/Tues/Wed, can be spread out to Mon/Thurs/Sat, etc.) ***Expired quests will now auto-abandon ***Daily Baking and Trailblazing quests for non-subscribers **Other Gameplay adjustments ***More robust training system, with context-based pop-ups through Mission 1+ ***Mission MD0101 reworked and streamlined, with slight map changes ***New animation cycles on players for running/etc. ***Original Tube Circuit / Tube-crafting removed ***Aeronaut “Steamthrower” removed from default moves (see “New Moves”) ***Less Aeronaut shot decay, to make up for lack of default Steamthrower ***Checkpoints now restore 50% of your health on contact ***Checkpoints are now controlled by pressing Up instead of with delay/black bars ***Players can now mute other players in Town/Floats, which will also auto-deny co-op ***Level cap changed for recruits **Nidaria ***Mission Deployment and Command Post swapped for easier access ***New NPCs in town: Cecilia, Gerard, Emma, Rusty, Aspen ***Camera in town will export your character as a Kongregate avatar **Menus ***Trophies sorted into categories ***Nidarian Time (Server Time) shown on Menus **Stores ***Item Store sorted into categories ***Occasional spore discounts for sales ***Some stock may be limited-time only and will leave the shop (days remaining shown) ***Updated Shop News for Furniture/Clothing stores ***Brass currency replaces direct Kred purchases **New World: Ridgeback Highlands ***3 new areas ***10 new primary Missions ***19 new enemies (with trophies) ***New boss and mini-boss **Miscellaneous ***Worlds and areas renamed ***Various new earnable trophies for enemies and abilities (gardening, metal, etc.) *NEW Subscriber Features: **New Moves ***Two additional moves for each Class, which rely on Skill and Stamina stats ***Melee attacks are continuous close-range attacks ***Charged attacks are medium/long-range attacks which require charging up before using ***Skill Meter is consumed during Melee/charge-up, and Skill stat is the basis for the power of your Melee and Charged attacks ***Stamina stat controls the refill of your Skill Meter, and charge time for Charged Attacks ***Aeronaut: Steamthrower (Melee), Power Shot (Charged) ***Ferric: Whirlwind (Melee), Ferron Lunge (Charged) ***Crag: Flailspin (Melee), Whiplash (Charged) **Spectra Circuit ***Original Tube Circuit replaced with a customizable, 30-socket Spectra Circuit ***Circuit Points (CP) are earned by defeating Mimics, and used to unlock/upgrade Sockets ***Single-stat Ether Tubes are crafted using Etherite + Ores ***Placing certain Tubes in nearby Sockets can boost the resulting stats, or drain them ***Circuit socket pattern is designed by the player ***Players’ Spectra Circuit diagrams visible in Profiles and Float Display Cases **Quests and Dailies ***A number of Daily Quests that will differ and change daily, and give Brass currency as rewards ***Fizzes can be brewed with Gerard in Victory Labs ***Mimic Extermination quests do not expire or need to be done all at once **Stores ***Spore discounts in Furniture Outlet, Clothing Emporium, and Item Shop ***Member’s-Only trader shops with exclusive items **Co-op ***One co-op map each week for Subscribers, which contain new Mimics and bosses ***Subscribers can team up with non-subscribers to give them access to the map Update 0.8.02 Released: December 23, 2009 *Fixed bug in Nidaria where the game would occasionally freeze and/or give popup errors *Updated Batowls to still be killable at high levels *Checkpoint Tubes in Co-op now also give 50% HP restore *Trophies: "Co-op with Aeronauts" should now track correctly *Fixed issue with baking quests / item-based quests to know when you have items in inventory *Fixed effects/graphics issue with Hatchwood Wilds boss *Fixed bug with Tanoak's rope quest *Updated error-handling with Kred purchases *Removed old buy-supplies buttons from Tesla *Fixed bug when canceling from Matchmaking *Fixed Ferric's lunge attack to not travel through doorways *Fixed occasional bug with quests that spawn fungus globs / crates *Co-op teammate's Charge Attack training popup won’t appear on your screen now *Fixed bug in Co-op with Aeronaut teammates being stuck flying in "hurt" pose *Fixed News Board to not show dummy text when loading Update 0.8.03 Released: December 28, 2009 *Fixed issue with Trenchfoots jumping into ceilings *Fixed tracking for “unique” players for Co-op quests/dailies, so previous matches don’t count against you *Various quest adjustments *Zapped status now correctly disables your Spectra Circuit *Players will no longer get an enemy’s status effect (burned, sprained, etc.) if the attack was Dodged *Fixed Grabrat/Shocksprite issue where the player or enemies or effects would disappear from the screen *Fixed issue with Shocksprites missing suspension lines *Fixed issue where Ferrics tumbling into a room could make other effects (flames, etc.) disappear *Fixed issue where Crags could activate Checkpoint menus after traveling *Fixed daily scheduling/time-zone issue with Saturday evenings counting as the next week *Golembombers won’t notice you now if they are hit/dying *Better handling of errors when loading players / co-op players *Fixed trophy pop-ups in Floats that displayed “???” as their name *Clampbrights are now killable for trophies *“Restore Power to the Mines” Mission now prevents you from leaving the Mines mid-run *Baking Dailies from Cecilia no longer have prerequisites Update 0.8.04 Released: December 30, 2009 *Can now connect to the game from Linux *Improved handling of quest pickups (the Dandelion quest bug) *Crags now do damage while recoiling *Crags now send a shockwave when performing their Charged Attack *Added Cancel button to Checkpoint screen *Added grayscale/red effect when low on health *Falling into water will now remove any attached enemies/webbing *Improved handling of walls/filler so players and enemies won’t get stuck in walls as easily *Composter usage is now tracked towards trophies *Days left in membership is now rounded up to include the current day *Fixed “Golembomber shuffle” issue *Player profiles now work for new players just out of Training *Added default music in Floats *Fixed issues with Haze Turrets / Spinnaker fungus in Co-op with Aeronauts *Fixed issue with co-op partners showing your status effects *Channel-changing in Nidaria (if more than 1 channel exists) Update 0.8.05 Released: December 31, 2009 *Removed new collision code that was causing issues in the Sewers and with Bosses *Adjusted low-health effects to be minimal, without pulsing, and only at extremely low health *Quests that track items (like Stiltskin pelts) will now have up-to-date information when logging back in (previously it would show a tally of 0 until you went to the Ground and it got the actual information) *Aeronaut now uses Skill stat for Steamthrower attack *Adjusted rooms in Steamport City and Ridgeback Highlands for Crags Update 0.8.06 Released: January 6, 2010 *Fixed issue with Ferrics getting stuck and/or running in place when attacked *Fungeye boss adjusted to not spawn two fungus cores in the same spot *Trophy sets that only have one trophy no longer add “Bronze” to the trophy title *Fixed issue with a player sometimes not appearing on others’ screens in Nidaria *Duplicate/disconnected players sometimes appearing in Nidaria will now be removed *Changed Crag flail collision-checking for diagonals *Adjusted Crag flail bounds for close-combat, walls, and ceiling *Crag Whiplash attack’s shockwaves won’t be generated if hitting through a wall *Fixed Ferrics lunging underneath ledges and into ceilings *Players can now choose to edit their Float when they have visitors (visitors will automatically be kicked out while editing) *Added option to change the Floor Plan for a Float Floor (button in Float Editor) *Changes to server code to help prevent Kred purchase problems *Players will now be notified if a Kred purchase error requires logging out to re-process *Changed collision code (again) to better prevent players/enemies from sticking inside walls *Abandoning quests will now auto-save, so they can be reaccepted if needed right away *Leveling up now fills health bar completely, instead of only filling non-tube health *'Bonus Update': More changes to server code regarding Kred purchase problems, which should fix those issues now. Update 0.8.07 Released: January 18, 2010 *Rewritten server code to improve server lag and reduce disconnects *Fixed issue with display cases not loading sometimes *Adjusted some Embermite puzzle areas in the Ridgeback Highlands area *Quest Log now only shows the “Last Completed” (with latest date) for a Daily Quest *Members Co-op bosses now drop Geodes *Tanoak’s “Fixing Elevators” option will now work correctly (without having to map travel afterwards) *Swampfoots, Bruinscales, and Trenchfoots won’t Sprain you if the attack is dodged *Pidgebees will fly away if you previously killed their Hive Update 0.8.08 Released: January 26, 2010 *Delay Issues **Adjusted server code to help with delay after accepting/completing a quest **Improved server code for completing a mission and accepting the next one **Gerard may update faster when talking to him *Glitches and Bugs **Silksnakes won’t pop off of their silk lines **New collision checks for Vine Fungus should make it easier to kill as Aeronauts **Adjusted Crag recoil to avoid getting stuck in corners **New Crag flail sprites **Profiles and Display Cases will now correctly show when a Nidarian Guard membership is expired **Fixed co-op problem where Ferric partners would appear to come off of the ceiling **Fixed getting stuck when attacked and being thrown through a doorway **Fixed issues with transitioning between rooms while dying **Fixed issue with Mission 2-10 if you leave the ground before turning on the replacement tube **Fixed issue with getting stuck on blank screen when dying in co-op **Fixed issue with projectiles giving status effects even when stunned/invincible **Fixed issue with scrambled “Abandoned” screen when a partner leaves at the end of co-op **Fixed co-op partner still showing your status effect **Fixed issue with emptying planter boxes sometimes still showing the plant or causing errors **Various typos fixed *Gameplay Changes **Expired quests (like Dailies) and abandoning a quest will now automatically remove quest-related items from your inventory **Hawthorn now sells extra Watering Cans for Brass (having issues, will add back in later) **Gerard can now brew a few fizzes for non-members **Added options to make 5 bags or 10 bags of compost at once **Added bonuses when purchasing Brass **Furniture Inventory when editing your Float is now grouped into stacks, and now uses multiple flipped pages instead of a scrolling single view **Co-op enemies remain as Level 1 enemies, so it’s the same difficulty and reward for both players **Cluster/Float Map now opens to a default viewing of all Floats, to easier sort by activity and rank across all Floats without needing to drill down into Clusters **Featured Float is now shown on all Float/Cluster maps instead of only the Cluster Map **Adjusted enemy drop system. On top of any enemy possibly dropping anything, certain Mimics will have an even higher chance of certain drops Update 0.8.09 Released: February 2, 2010 *Glitches and Bugs **Fixed issue with the Water Pump and opening the chat window while grabbing the Watering Can **Fixed issue with Watering Cans being lost when you empty a planter box **Various typos fixed *Gameplay Changes **When someone leaves you a Float message while you’re signed in, you will now see the “New Messages” bubble on your map **Added “Message” bubble above your Float display case when you have messages **Increased rope length for swinging/recoiling for Crags **Failing in a Mines “Darkness Run” will now start you outside the mines instead of the last checkpoint *Store Updates **New Bombradier and Flyright clothing for Aeronauts at Lana’s Clothing Emporium **New Stiltskin outfit at Lana’s Clothing Emporium **New Game Room and Grubskin furniture at Wystan’s Furniture Outlet **New Nature series from Aspen (Nidarian Guard only) **New Caverns series from Rusty (Nidarian Guard only) **New Steamphonic Instruments from Emma (Nidarian Guard only) **New Bulkskin output from Rusty (Nidarian Guard only) *Quests **New Mimicology quests from Cypress **New quest from Bandero Grit Update 0.9 Released: February 9, 2010 *Glitches and Bugs **Updated server code to help prevent lost items **Fixed bug with earning XP, where when a player levels past Level 30 and their membership ends, the level would stay the same but the XP would revert to max XP for a Level 30 character. (NOTE: This fix only covers future issues, not players already affected. If you’ve been affected by this bug – with a character over Level 30 but with XP of 21970 – send us a bug report with the name of the character that’s affected so we can correct it) *Store Updates **Wystan: Floor Tiles and Wall Tiles to create your own designs **Wystan: New wallpaper added **Wystan: Heart Balloon (holiday, limited time!) **Lana: Scallywag clothing, Rockytop clothing **Lana: Love Ninja Outfit (holiday, limited time!) **Aspen: Stone patch and flower patch added to Nature theme (Nidarian Guard only) *Quests **Two new Mimicology quests from Cypress **New Enraged Hazebug Extermination for Nidarian Guard *Other **Arbitrary version number jump Update 0.9.01 Released February 16th, 2010 *Bugs and Updates **More updates to server code to prevent lost items **Updated server code to speed up loading NPCs and accepting/completing quests if your character has lots of items in their inventory **Smarter “Use” button for items that won’t let you eat restoratives (and grays out) if you’re at max health, and will be grayed out for cures when you don’t have that Status effect **Can no longer throw away the Watering Can from the Items Menu **Chat Screens can now be navigated with your custom directional keys (used to only be arrow keys) **NPCs now show a “Daily” icon above their head if they only have daily quests, and will show the usual quest “Exclamation” icon when at least one of their quests is a new non-daily **Progress will be saved when starting Co-op Matchmaking while on the ground **Co-op Team-up Requests won’t appear on top when you’re chatting with an NPC or at Mission Deployment **Quilltoads, Harpoons, Wallgliders, and Bulkskins will now react when hit by a ranged weapon **Changed character loading/creating for Ground and Co-op, which may fix get stuck on “Loading Character” **Adjusted Golembombers to not glitch/dance *Store Updates **Wystan: New “Comfort” series of chairs, loveseats, and couches **Wystan: New Brass Dressers, additional Sewer Dressers, carpets, rugs, more Cog rugs **Lana: Sporemart Clothing, Blowgrub Caps, Firegrub Caps, Wintertusk Helmet **Aspen: Brazenhoof Helmets (Nidarian Guard only) **Emma: Cactigrub Caps (Nidarian Guard only) *Quests **Cypress: New Mimicology quests **Two new Enraged Exterminations (Nidarian Guard only) Update 0.9.02 February 23rd, 2010 *Bugs and Updates **New file server for storage, and better system for down-time during updates and maintenance **Improved server code to help with town/co-op delays and slowness during heavy traffic **Updated Ferric controls, so you have to hold the directional key towards a wall to grab it, instead of just being next to it (fixes the “sticky claws” issue) **Menu shortcut keys will now close the menu if you’re on that screen (Hit Q to open Quest Menu, hit Q again to close Quest Menu) **You can now squeeze into one-tile gaps around furniture in Floats **Improved Float seat code to prevent “broken” seats where no one can sit **Adjusted code for item drops, so quest drops shouldn’t get “stuck” when landing on sloped ground **Abandoning quests will now remove related items when abandoning from Floats and after login *Store Updates **Lana: Woodland clothing **Wystan: New couches, and limited-edition Blowgrub Plushy *Quests **Two new Mimicology quests **New Enraged Extermination (Nidarian Guard only) **Clampbright Deluxe Bronze Extermination (Nidarian Guard only) Update 0.9.03 February 24th, 2010 Mainly patching up bugs caused by switching to the new server: *Bugs and Updates **Camera in Nidaria for Kong Avatars works again (even in Chrome!) **Page links in shops work again **Leaving a Float message from the Display Case works again **Visiting a Float set to “Friends Only” works again **Enraged Silksnakes now move faster **Clampbrights are now easier to kill when leveled up **Crags can no longer grab/recoil into Haze pockets **Font used in chat windows should no longer have odd spacing and cropped letters Update 0.9.04 March 2nd, 2010 *Bugs and Updates **New file asset loading system with timeouts to help with players stuck when loading assets **Updated Ferric controls to prevent unwanted dashing, divebombing through doorways, and bunny hops **Furniture preview window in stores will now correctly show your wallpaper and flooring **Crags now have to hold the directional key towards a wall to grab on (same as previous Ferric update) **Can no longer open the menu while traveling between rooms (prevents broken rooms) *Store Updates **Wystan: Beds! **Lana: New Bombardier clothing colors **Lana: Swampfoot Mimicry outfit *Quests **New Mimicology Quests **Enraged Rockrat Extermination (Nidarian Guard only) Update 0.9.05 March 9th, 2010 *Bugs and Updates **New Tumble Roll for Ferrics (Down + Jump while on solid ground) **Fixed bug causing invisible plants (in effect after your current crop is grown) **Fixed bug with Quest BG0001 when jumping from a different world into a Mines checkpoint **Fixed bugs with Mines Darkness Runs while coated in Sporedust **Fixed bug with map-traveling occasionally jumping you to a room in the same world instead of to the selected world **Mod control adjustments, and mod icons for players in Nidaria and Floats **Fixed bug with Stepper Mushroom’s hanging core cancelling attacks when it wasn’t exposed **Improved speed for saving Floats **Fixed bug with Float Editor allowing you to grab items while opening the Furniture window (and getting extra furniture attached to your mouse/saved off-screen) **Enemy kills in co-op now count towards extermination quests *Store Updates **Lana: Bandero duster and hat **Lana: New Flyright clothing colors **Wystan: New flooring styles *Quests **New Mimicology Quests **Enraged Dewdrop Extermination (Nidarian Guard only) *Minor Update (version b) **Fixed bug with Ferric Tumble Roll and elevators **Fixed bug with Ferric Tumble Roll and attached enemies Update 0.9.06 March 16th, 2010 *Bugs and Updates **Faster browsing/sorting/searching Floats **Floats no longer let others in when they are full **Misc. bug-fixes *Store Updates **Lana: Shamrock clothing (limited time only!) **Lana: Calluan pants/boots, bandanas, hoods, and Brazenhoof helmet **Lana: New Rockytop and Scallywag clothing colors **Aspen: Minitaur Helmets and Moss Wall (Nidarian Guard only) **Rusty: Pipefitter clothing and extension for Caverns furniture (Nidarian Guard only) *Quests **New Mimicology Quests Update 0.9.07 March 18th, 2010 *Bugs and Updates ** Water Pump now fills your watering can (or multiples all at once) quickly without needing to save ** Victory chime when completing a mission or quest ** Fixes for Vine haze-sprayer stepper in co-ops Update 0.9.08 March 19th, 2010 *Bugs and Updates ** Fixed bugs with signing in from a Guest account ** Fixed bug with older Floats not loading ** Floats that haven’t been visited yet won’t show up when browsing/searching ** Changes to prevent players stuck as silhouettes in Nidaria Update 0.9.09 March 21th, 2010 *Bugs and Updates **More fixes for Guest accounts not saving after logging in **Fixed freezing issue with Aeronauts dying while flying Version 1.0 March 23rd, 2010 *'Bugs and Updates' **Fixed trophy-tracking bug with watering cans **Fixed missions becoming duplicated / not completing **Changes to prevent players from other Nidaria channels showing up on your screen *'Store Updates' **Wystan: New Posters (including limited-time Launch poster) and Plushy *'Quests' **New Mimicology Quests **Enraged Firegrub Extermination (Nidarian Guard Only) Update 1.0.0.1 March 30th, 2010 *Bugs and Updates **Quests with tallies (kill x Quilltoads, Collect x mushrooms, etc.) will now pop up a tally of your progress on-screen **Quests Menu redesigned to show current objectives and tallies for each quest all on the same screen, without needing to drill into each quest **Skill/Stamina Bar no longer visible for non-members **XP Bar added above health bar (if you’re not at max level) **Added additional spore rewards to main missions **Fixed issue with freezing when character lands in a floor doorway when dying **Nidaria: Other players’ characters won’t load while you’re walking, to cut down on lag/slowdown **Fixed freezing issue when viewing the Float Display Case of a user with no characters *Nidarian Guard Updates **Daily Quests for Nidarian Guard now offer double the Brass rewards **Golembombers will no longer re-spawn when you get caught **New Mimicology Sightings: Cinder Steed (starting Friday) *Store Updates **Lana: New Woodland clothing colors **Lana: Holiday bunny ears (limited time only!) **Wystan: Brass Lounge Fireplace and Wanted Poster **Wystan: Holiday egg and basket (limited time only!) **Rusty: Pipefitter Shoes (Nidarian Guard only) *Quests **New Ridgeback Highlands Quests! Check with Tesla, Vesper, or Bandero Grit for the first quests **Enraged Quilltoads and Enraged Pugcrawler Exterminations (Nidarian Guard only) **3 New Mimicology Quests Update 1.0.0.2 April 6th, 2010 *Bugs and Updates **New Rolling Mill and Blast Furnace interfaces for faster crafting *Store Updates **Wystan: Gearlock theme and Lilac Fizz theme **Lana: Red Bombardier clothing **Lana: New hairstyles *Quests **2 New Mimicology Quests **Enraged Wallglider Extermination (NG only) *Additional Minor Update: **After purchasing Nidarian Guard membership, the game will correctly show this on the Stats screen, unlock Spectra Circuit, new moves, etc. without having to log out and log back in Update 1.0.0.3 April 13th, 2010 *Store Updates **Lana: New Flyright and Fungicide clothing **Emma: Gold Ninja outfit (NG only) **Aspen: Scallywraith clothing (NG only) **Rusty: Red Bandero clothing (NG only) *Quests **Cypress: 2 New Mimicology Quests **Cypress: 1 New NG Mimicology Quest **Stanton: Enraged Grabrats, Rockbugs, and Batowls (NG only – completes Steamport Mimics) Update 1.0.0.4 April 20th, 2010 *Game Updates **Weapons are added, which have different looks and different stat boosts **Weapon Mastery Level determines which level weapons you can equip (starting at 1) **Killing Mimics earns Weapon Mastery experience towards raising your equip level **Weapon Armory and Travis added to Nidaria **Stat Screen updated in the Main Menu to change and show weapons **Mimic kills while a weapon is equipped will now count towards a trophy for that weapon **Trophy Menu now opens to the last trophy you were viewing **Float windows are now transparent, showing moving clouds in the background **Tougher / leveled enemies will now drop more spores **Enraged enemies (NG only) will now drop items **Fixed a bug with quickly switching between floors in Floats **The “My Furniture” tab in the Furniture Store now groups your furniture (same for the Items menu) *Store Updates **Armory: 53 Aeronaut Weapons, 53 Ferric Weapons, 53 Crag Weapons (Weapon Levels 1-3) **Wystan: New Windows *Quests **Two new Mimicology quests **New quest from Otto von Tesla Update 1.1 April 27th, 2010 *Game Updates **Weapons are added, which have different looks and different stat boosts **Weapon Mastery Level determines which level weapons you can equip (starting at 1) **Killing Mimics earns Weapon Mastery experience towards raising your equip level **Weapon Armory and Travis added to Nidaria **Stat Screen updated in the Main Menu to change and show weapons **Mimic kills while a weapon is equipped will now count towards a trophy for that weapon **Trophy Menu now opens to the last trophy you were viewing **Float windows are now transparent, showing moving clouds in the background **Tougher / leveled enemies will now drop more spores **Enraged enemies (NG only) will now drop items **Fixed a bug with quickly switching between floors in Floats **The “My Furniture” tab in the Furniture Store now groups your furniture (same for the Items menu) *Store Updates **Armory: 53 Aeronaut Weapons, 53 Ferric Weapons, 53 Crag Weapons (Weapon Levels 1-3) **Wystan: New Windows *Quests **Two new Mimicology quests **New quest from Otto von Tesla Update 1.1.01 May 4th, 2010 *Bugs and Updates **Enemy Kills and Total Kills now shown in Trophy Menu / Display Case Trophies (click the "?" tab) **Fixed bug with Level in the Display Case when switching between characters **Fixed bug with previewing wallpaper and flooring in the Furniture Store **Health refill when leveling up now includes weapon health boosts **Store items without a Spore or Brass option now display “—“ instead of “0” **Weapon plaques are now only shown in the “Skill Trophies” on the Trophy Screen (were duplicated in the “Other Trophies” section) *Store Updates **Wystan: Watergrub piñata **Lana: Charro clothing *Quests **Two new Mimicology quests Minor Update 1.1.01 (b) May 11th, 2010 *Store Updates **Lana: Valhalla line of clothing *Quests **Two new Mimicology quests Update 1.1.02 *Store Updates **Wystan: Mimipede Plushy **Wystan: Picnic furniture **Lana: New types of Cabana clothing *Quests **Two new Mimicology quests **One new Mimicology quest with a NG Co-op Mimic **Enraged Clampbright Extermination (NG Only) Minor Update 1.1.02 (b) *Store Updates **Lana: Items back in stock! Red Rockytop, Green Woodland, Blue Flyright, Luchacha Masks *Quests **Two new Mimicology Quests Update 1.1.03 *Store Updates **Wystan: New Fungicide Furniture **Lana: More back in stock! Green Rockytop, Pink Woodland, Yellow Flyright **Aspen: Stream and Waterfall furniture is back *Quests **Two new Mimicology Quests Update 1.1.04 *Store Updates **Wystan: Lavatory furniture: Sink, Tub, Toilet, Shower Curtains **Lana: Meelie Flight Cap **Lana: Back in stock: Blue Rockytop, Purple Flyright, Teal Bombardier clothing *Quest Updates **Two new Mimicology Quests Update 1.1.05 *Quest Updates **Two new Mimicology quests **One new Mimicology quest with a NG Co-op Mimic **Enraged Hexaboars, Jellywogs, and Bulkskins (NG Only) *Store Updates **Wystan: Swampfoot Plushy back in stock, one week only! Update 1.1.06 *Quest Updates **Two new Mimicology quests **One new Rare Mimicology quest (NG only) *Store Updates **Wystan: Stiltskin Plushies **Emma: Steamphonic Instruments are back, with a new Steamphonic Organ (NG only) Update 1.1.07 *Quest Updates **Two new Mimicology quests **Enraged Toy Recluses (NG Only) *Store Updates **Lana: Lt. Driscoll Helmets Update 1.1.08 *Quest Updates **Two new Mimicology quests **One new Rare Mimicology quest (NG only) *Store Updates **Wystan: Abyss Furniture Minor Update 1.1.08 (b) *Quest Updates **Two new Mimicology quests Update 1.1.09 *Quest Updates **Last common Mimicology quest! **One new Rare Mimicology quest (NG only) *Store Updates **Wystan: Pidgebomber Plushy *Other **Fixed timeout issue with Kong chat in Floats Update 1.1.10 *Quest Updates **Trenchfoot Study for Mimicology (NG Only) **Enraged Snapshell Extermination (NG Only) **Enraged Hivehat Extermination (NG Only) **Enraged Wallworm Extermination (NG Only) **Enraged Stinkbird Extermination (NG Only) *Store Updates **Wystan: Sets of books and bookends Minor Update 1.1.10 (b) *Quest Updates **Two new NG Co-op Mimicology Quests Minor Update 1.1.10 © *Quest Updates **New NG Co-op Mimicology Quest *Store Updates **Wystan: Slugrat Plushy Update 1.1.11 Had some server troubles, but we're back with a new update just in time for Fall! *Quest Updates **3 New "Hatchwood Harvest" Quests! Talk to Madame Bristlecone to start. **New Guardian quest from Admiral Stanton **Stinkstrider Extermination (NG Only) *Store Updates **Blowgrub Plushies back in stock Minor Update 1.1.11 (b) *Store Updates **Wystan: Jack-o-Lanterns **Lana: Jack-o-Lantern masks Category:History